The Secret Life Of The Total Drama Islanders: Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This is my fanfic crossover of total drama and secret life of the american teenager and there will be challenges for the couples and there will be a lot of parent talk and talk of being pregnant and much much much more exciting events and how parenting will be not all sunshine and rainbows for all the total drama couples first the guys have to rescue the girls from robbers.
1. A New chapter begins in life

wow my first day of high school with everyone i played total drama with this is going to be hard says Bridgette as she walks into the school she runs it into Geoff.

(Geoff notices her)

Geoff: oh hey Bridgette what's up he says looking at her

Bridgette:I'm pregnant, says Bridgette.

Who is the father asks Geoff curiously?

it's you says Bridgette with a smile.

Geoff: me but it can't be

Hey Geoff are you ready to go inside and tell them your going to be a dad. Says Bridgette with confidence.

Yeah babe i will says Geoff hiding a scared face.

Hey guys what are you talking about do i have a zit or something? says beth.

no Bridgette me and geoff are going to be parents. says Bridgette to Beth.

oh cool says Beth.

ha ha ha you have a kid laughs Heather.

Shut it Heather i think it's cool my bro geoff is going to be a father says duncan.

Yeah and me and duncan are back together again says courtney.

Oh yes something for me to put on my blog says sierra.

Yeah yay you and duncan are back together says gwen pretending to be excited.

Hey i like your hair . says crimson to gwen

Oh thanks mmmm says Gwen.

Oh the names Crimson says Crimson.

I'm ennui and may i say you look extremely dark today Gwen. Says Ennui.

Thanks Ennui. Says Gwen with a smile.

Hey Crimson where is class i want to talk to Gwen more. Asks ennui.

Oh it's here we all take the same class and stuff you know because we have stuff to do and man i hope he doesn't throw a challenge at us. Says gwen.

Who are you talking about. Asks Crimson.

Oh it's chris he loves to challenge us in learning and stuff. Says trent with a grin.

Oh my hello there handsome i mean what's up and what's your name. Says crimson trying to hide a smile.

Oh my names is Trent and yours is .says Trent.

My name is Crimson very nice to meet you Trent. Says Crimson.

Owen hurry up we are going to be late for class and helping keep noah and emma out of trouble. Says kitty.

I'm running as fast as i can kitty and i'm hungry. Says owen.

Your always hungry. Says izzy running with him

Yeah your true and speaking of which it looks like the whole cast of total drama and race is here. Says owen.

Ladies ladies there is plenty of me to go around. Says justin flexing his muscles.

Show off your nothing but a show off .says alejandro angry.

Oh me and show off hey atleast you have heather. Says justin.

True nevermind. Says Alejandro.

Oh hey Alejandro how is my handsome man today. Says Heather.

Fine i'm just getting use to not be the hottest man anymore that's all. Says Alejandro.

Oh your always hot to me. Says Heather.

Oh hey tyler how are you doing today. Says lindsay

'Fine Lidnsay what about you. Asks Tyler.

I'm good i want to tell you i'm you dating dave because he is sweet and cute. Says Lindsay.

Oh cool cool i'm going to tell you i'm dating sky. Says Tyler.

So we are both moving on good. Says lindsay with a smile

Yep it looks like it. Says Tyler/.

Wow this place is so big right scarlett says scott.

Yeah it's big enough for me to make trouble and blame mike on it for it. Says scarlett with a smile.

Cool i guess and hey cousin rodney looks liken your dating sammy and i'm dating amy ha ha ha ha ha nice. Says scott.

Hey sugar babe how are you doing today. Asks leshawna.

Great because i'm with my queen in a class.

Hello students welcome to your first challenge it's called introduction yourself to people and you pass with flying colors everyone you all a's and the first student exspelled is zeke see ya.

Aww man really chris. Says zeke.

No i'm kiddding zeke ha ha ha ha ha. Says Chris.

Later that night in the hospital

Geoff: so bridgette what are we having a boy or a girl.

Doctor: it;s a twins

Bridgette: twins yay i hope they are girls.

Duncan: why are we here again

Courtney: to found what we are having too.

Doctor: you guys are having a boy and a girl.

Duncan: oh yeah a son for me to teach to do bad things yes yes yes.

Justin: ugh seriously why did i get sadie pregant.

Sadie: because you love me sweetie

Justin: oh right

Sadie: so what are we having doc.

Doctor: a boy

Justin: just a boy good.

Dj: i'm so glad your having our baby katie.

Katie: me too Dj

Dj's mom: i'm hoping it's a girl and a boy

Doctor: it's a boy and a girl.

Dj: yes yes yes

Heather: wow everyone is pregant except us seriously Alejandro.

Alejandro: looks like it

(Heather and Alejandro go home and have love with eachother hoping for her to be pregant with a kid)

Eva: hey homeschool you want to have love with a strong woman.

Zeke: yeah sure

Eva: yes

(they makeout and everyone makes out at their home and it's very hot)

End of chapter 1

* * *

Authors note: total drama and ridonculous race is property of teletoon cartoon network and fresh tv.


	2. Kidnapped

Last time on the secret life of the total drama islanders bridgette and all the girls are pregnant except heather and eva

Wow, Geoff it's the second day of school and we are late i sure hope chris doesn't notice says Bridgette.

Chris doesn't know what blondie barks chef.

Oh, man Bridge chef knows we are late for class says geoff with a terrified look on his face.

You guys are late to class explain Geoff yells chris.

We are late because bridgette has nothing that fits her right all the girls have that problem right now Says beth.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah let's get on with your second assignment you guys will be playing dodgeball in the gym later on today with my lovely friend Stacy who will be your gym coach says chris.

Class dismissed yells Chef.

the bell rings and they go to the gym

You guys know how to play dodgeball already right i guess i don't need to explain it let's just have you on the same team as on the show says stacy.

everyone throws a dodgeball and the last four standing are eva heather and beth and bridgette

Let's tag team them and throws the balls at their faces because we can't have a baby Says Heather angry.

Sure why not says Eva.

They throw the dodgeballs but they bounce off the bellies of both girls and hit heather and eva instead

Oh ow that was brutal to watch says stacy.

So what is our prize miss stacy asks beth.

An A and no detention answers chris.

Ah Chris i don't see you there so that means no detention for us and can we not have it for friends either they are about to have babies too asks bridgette.

Oh fine Bridgette nobody gets dentention i will let this slip for all of you guys. Answers chris.

Yay cheers all the girls.

After school

Hey Geoff we need to make out more and love you sweetie Says bridgette.

Sure thing Bridgette Says Geoff.

Hey Scott let's make out Asks Courtney.

Sure thing Courtney says Scott.

All the girls ask to make love with each other

meanwhile at a jewelry store

Hey you give me all the jewelry shouts the robber.

Sure thing don't shoot me sir says the owner handing him all the jewelry.

Oh we won't shoot you we just want to find the most beautiful girls here says the robber.

Oh you mean bridgette Lindsay and courtney says the owner.

Oh you know three beautiful girls great and i will be off then thanks for the help friend says the robber

The robber shoots his leg

Later that next day

Hey Geoff have you seen Courtney says Scott.

No have you seen Bridgette says Geoff.

Have either of you guys seen my lindsay asks dave.

No huh that's weird they are missing says Devin.

Not to mention Carrie is missing too Says Alejandro.

Wait where is Heather asks Beth looking around.

My heather is missing oh no this isn't good says Alejandro.

Guys you might want to see the security cameras says sam.

Oh my gosh that robber kidnap all four of our girls this isn't good says geoff.

No it's not geoff the school will be on lockdown until then enjoy the week off says chris.

Meanwhile in a warehouse

Hey where are we someone anyone help us please help us says courtney

Oh we will help you girls says the robber.

Who are you guys says heather.

Oh we are the robbers and we like pretty girls like you 4 says the robber.

Bridgette they get you too says Carrie.

Yeah they get me too Says Bridgette.

I think we should call the police to arrest those robbers says Courtney.

Oh no cops we just want to see if your boys are brave enough to save you now be good little girls and be quiet it for me please says the robbers.

You won't get anyway with this our boyfriend will do whatever it takes to save us says Bridgette.

Yeah says the other girls.

That's exactly what we four robbers are counting on says the robber.

Oh and i believe you know our leader says another robber.

Well well well lookin here we have the four most beautiful girls caught by me Stacy the queen bee of the robbers says Stacy with a grin.

no way your a criminal why do you want us and what are you going to do to us says Bridgette.

Enough questions ladies i'm going to go back to work at the school now have fun with the girls boys says stacy.

later that day

officer officer officer are girlfriends are missing says devin.

Oh my that's not good we will search for all the clues we can at the school says macarthur.

Agreed macarthur let's hope we aren't too late says sander.

Oh hello there officers what are you doing here says stacy.

Where were you miss stacy asks sanders.

I was busy cleaning the gym and getting equipment and working out says stacy.

Oh okay your free to go then stacy says macarthur.

Thank you officer says stacy.

Meanwhile at the warehouse

Someone help us help us please devin help me yells Carrie.

Yeah Alejandro help me help me yells heather.

ah help me help me help me help me dave yells lindsay.

ah scott help us help us ah ahhhhhhhhh yells courtney.

Oh my god those four are getting annoying i think someone is coming hold on says stacy.

Oh hello miss stacy i was wondering have you seen carrie lindsay heather or courtney around asks Devin.

No i'm very busy looking for basketballs in here says stacy.

Oh okay i will leave you to your work stacy says devin.

Alright since you girls want to be the center of attention we will let it happen boys tie them up and gag them says stacy.

Yes we will do this for the queen of the criminals says the robber.

Later that night

Hey guys i just found something you might what to see says sam.

Alejandro Geoff Devin and dave if you want to see your girlfriends alive you will do as i say or we will keep them hostage says the message.

then the message cuts to lindsay heather courtney and carrie all tied up and gagged

Those monsters they kidnapped our girls we need to go save them says Devin.

I agree bro but should we call the cops on them says Geoff.

Oh it looks like the message says no cops says Sam.

What are we going to do how are we going to save them and who is the leader of this robber gang says dave.

I don't know but i think i know who could help us if you want to know a criminal you have to think like one says Geoff.

Oh right duncan can help us with this for sure says Devin.

Yep Duncan and now we need his help i sure hope they are oh okay says Geoff.

We cut to the warehouse where the girls are making muffled and mumbling noise at the robbers

Oh don't worry we will count on them to save you but what they don't know is one of them will die says the robber as he touches courtney's hair.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Authors note: total drama and ridonculous race is property of teletoon cartoon network and fresh tv.


	3. The Rescue Mission Parties baby is born

Previously On The Secret Life Of The Total Drama Islanders They had a new gym teacher named miss stacy and Lindsay Bridgette Carrie Heather and Courtney get kidnapped by stacy the new gym teacher.

Duncan: Hey Scott how's it going

Scott: terrible Courtney has been kidnapped

Duncan: aww man that sucks

Scott: Yeah I know right

Duncan: It's kinda nice to have her around here

Scott: Hey that's mean man

(Scott pushes him down)

Duncan: hey you better have a good reason why you pushed me

Scott: yeah play along

(Scott punches Duncan in the face)

Duncan: ow my face

(Alejandro Geoff and Devin and Dave join)

Chris: hey you five come here you guys are expelled you too duncan

Miss Stacy: shame on you boys for fighting

Chris: let's go miss stacy let's make love in the teacher lounge

(Alejandro Geoff Devin and Dave leave the school as well as Duncan)

Duncan: So what is the rescue mission

Scott: we find the warehouse they are in

(Cody pops out of nowhere)

Cody: Hey I know where that werehouse is

Dave: where

Cody: it's in the alley way

Dave: how do you know that

Sierra: because of me

Cody: ah sierra

Sierra: I was following you cody

Dave: she is a creepy girl

Duncan: let's go guys

Geoff: yeah let's go

Sam: hey you guys are forgetting about me

Devin: you can come with us Sam

Sam: thank you man

Duncan: who is keeping an eye on the creepy new teacher

Geoff: the girl named Staci she is annoying her

Duncan: yeah let's go guys

(Meanwhile at the werehouse)

Robber: you have a 5

Robber 2: go fish

Robber 3: hey you have a 7

Robber: yeah i do

Robber 3: you have a 10

Robber: yeah i do

Tyler: hey man what are you guys doing with those girls

Robber: none of your business man

(Robber punches Tyler in the face)

Tyler: ow that was my face

Robber: get out

(Robber throws him out the door)

Robber: now let's keep going

Robber 3: you have a 3

Robber: go fish

Robber 2: yeah have a 5

Robber 3: yeah i do

Robber 2: you have a 4

Robber 3: yeah

Robber 2: go fish

(there is a knock on the door)

Robber: hello there young ladies

Dakota: oh my gosh you're the guys who have my friends ahhh

Robber 2 : quick grab her

(Robber 3 grabs her and beth)

Beth: what are you guys going to do with us

Dakota: no no no no not her

Miss Stacy: Hello dear

(She grabs the two girls and ties them up and gags them)

Cody: hey guys look over there the girls are in their

Sierra: how do you know that Cody

Cody: I sent Dakota and Beth to the place and Tyler

Sierra: cool let's go guys

(Cody attacks the robbers and punches them in the face)

Miss Stacy: you tricked me

Cody: yeah let's go guys

Devin: you guys go i i love you Carrie

(Cody and the others untie the others and remove their gag)

Carrie: No Devin don't do it

Dave: Good luck man

(Miss Stacy shoots Devin in anger)

Devin: ahh

Carrie: no Devin no

(the police come in)

McArthur: Miss Stacy your under arrest for attempted murder and kidnapping

Sander: I get you

(Sanders calls an abulance)

Bridgette: let's go home guys

Geoff: yeah let's go home

Duncan: Whatever i'm going to hang out with Gwen

(Gwen at the cemetery)

Duncan: Hey Gwen sorry i'm late

Gwen: it's all good Duncan i love you

Duncan: I love you too

(Gwen and Duncan make love on her mother's gravestone)

Duncan: Gwen i want to tell you something i get spended from school

Gwen: I understand

(The next day)

Courtney: Hey guys did you get an invite for Heather's ski trip

Carrie: yeah

Lindsay: yeah

Beth: yeah

Katie: yeah

Sadie: yeah

Staci: I don't why

Heather: you're annoying

Eva: what about me

Heather: you have too much angry

Anne marie: what about me

Heather: you're dating homeschool

Zoey: what about me

Heather: you are dating mike eww

Alejandro: this is going to be a good getaway for the girls

Heather: I know right

Alejandro: Carrie you sure you want to come

Devin: hey guy i'm good they shoot me but i don't die

Alejandro: let's go have a romance weekend with the girls

The guys: yeah

Sierra: let's have a no Heather party guys

Cody: yeah

Leshawna: yeah

Mike: yeah

Zoey: yeah

Duncan: sure whatever

Gwen: yeah let's do it

Harold: yeah

(The girls who were invited get ready to be for the ski trip and the others get ready for the no heather party)

Dave: wow this is my first party yay

Ella: you like lindsay but what about me

Dave: I don't like you

Ella: fine i like Tyler then

Tyler: i'm good with that

Ella: you have fun with him

Max: hello students

Scarlett: hey guys

Heather: new kids seriously you guys are so not invited

Scarlett: your rude i don't care

Izzy: i'm having a nude party with owen

Owen: yeah let's do that izzy

Chris: i'm i you guys

Chef: me too

Blaineley: me three

Gwen: wow three different parties

Duncan: meh

Gwen: let's go to the store and buy stuff for the party

Cody: let's go get ready guys

(the girls are dressed in winter coats and hats gloves boots and scarves and so our the guys while the others are naked at owen's house and the others are dressed in dresses and suits)

Heather: you guys ready

Courtney: yeah

Scott: yeah

(Owen at his house)

Owen; this party is fun

Izzy: yay fun

(Gwen and Duncan)

Gwen: hey guys it's truth or dare

(They play truth and dare)

Duncan: yeah and let's have fun with Harold

Gwen: sure knock yourself out

(Harold puts whipped cream on his hand and Duncan tickles his nose and Harold smacks himself)

Leshawna: aww poor string bean

(Leshawna gives him a hug and kisses him)

Duncan: this is fun

Gwen: yeah oh my gosh Duncan my water just break

Duncan: oh no not now

Gwen: the baby is coming

Ryan: everyone out

(Ryan drives Gwen and Duncan to the hospital)

Leshawna: hey everyone let's go to the naked party

Harold: yeah let's go

(The people at Gwen and Duncan's party go to Owen's party)

Duncan: how is she doc

Doctor: she will be fine

Duncan: can i see my baby

Doctor: yeah sure

Duncan: hey sweetie

Gwen: hey Duncan meet our son Durian

Duncan: oh my gosh he has your eyes

Gwen: and your sleepy face

Duncan: i can't wait for the others to meet him

Gwen: I know right

Duncan: your just the first one of all of us

Gwen: yeah

Duncan: yeah my guess is Courtney and Bridgette

(The scene fades out)

(End of Chapter 3)

Authors note: Total drama is property of fresh tv and cartoon network teletoon


	4. Ski Trip

**(The Fanfic begins with Heather Alejandro Carrie Bridgette Katie Sadie Lindsay Beth with the rest of the guys driving up the ski lodge)**

Lindsay: Ah Dave what are you doing sweetie.

Dave: Cleaning the car it's dirty.

Lindsay: Geez we just get here and your cleaning.

Dave: Hey you asked me.

Lindsay: You have fun cleaning in the cold.

Dave: Yeah I will.

DJ: mind if i help you.

Katie: Seriously DJ .

DJ: Yeah.

**(Bridgette tries to grab her ski poles but can't) **

Geoff: Here let me help you with that.

Bridgette: Thanks.

Geoff: No Problem babe.

Brady: Hey Justin want to have a race with me.

Justin: Yeah.

**(Justin and Brady grab their ski poles and run off with Sadie and Beth following them) **

Heather: ugh this is just terrible Lindsay and Dave are fighting Justin and Sadie Brady and Beth left to neither race or watch the race.

Alejandro: It's oh okay my love at least Carrie is having fun.

Carrie: Woohooo.

Devin: Hey Carrie you want to use me as a sled.

Carrie: Yeah.

Bridgette: don't forget you have us ice queen.

Heather: Yeah it's just I wanted you guys to have alone time with your partners.

Bridgette: Oh I see you're afraid more bad things are coming huh.

Heather: Yeah.

Bridgette: Wow.

Heather: It's scary you had Geoff worried.

Geoff: It's true.

Courtney: Wow everyone is happy but me.

Heather: Yeah that's why we invited you because guess what we have a surprise for you.

Courtney: Oh my gosh what is it.

Heather: Close your eyes.

**(Courtney closes her eyes and walks forward) **

Heather: it's scott.

Scott: Hey Courtney you look beautiful.

Courtney: Thanks did the guys give you a makeover.

Scott: Yeah.

Courtney: So you want to hang out and ski with me.

Scott: Yeah.

Courtney: Yay perfect.

Scott: So what is germ boy doing?

Courtney: Cleaning.

Scott: lame.

Courtney: I know right.

Heather: Lindsay just leave him and let him clean you can have fun with Beth and Sadie watch Justin.

Katie: Sounds fun.

Heather: Oh shit it's Chris.

Alejandro: Oh man seriously.

Heather: Yeah.

Alejandro: Wait who is he with is that eww blaineley.

Heather: don't you mean mildred.

Alejandro: Oh right.

Heather: Yeah.

Alejandro: Everyone is happy let's go inside.

Heather: No let's stay.

Alejandro: sure why not.

Heather: I'm going to have fun with you let's race.

Alejandro: it's so on.

Heather: prepare to lose.

Alejandro: bring it on.

**(Heather and Alejandro race each other and cut to Bridgette and Geoff) **

Bridgette: Yeah this is so amazing.

Geoff: hey atleast you don't get tricked into doing this.

Bridgette: Yeah and Heather is being nice.

Geoff: I know right.

Bridgette: is that Chris with blainley.

Geoff: Yeah.

Bridgette: wow.

Geoff: Yeah.

**(We cut to Carrie and Devin) **

Carrie: Hey Devin i'm cold can i sit on your lap and we can sled down together.

Devin: Sure.

Carrie: Hey you sir

Devin: Huh who is that.

Carrie: Oh my gosh it's our principal but with who.

Devin: I don't know.

Carrie: let's go over and ask her.

Devin: Sure why not.

Carrie: Excuse me miss what is your name.

**(Chris sees them) **

Chris: Oh hey it's Carrie and Devin.

Carrie: Hey Chris.

Chris: This is Blaineley.

Carrie: it's a pleasure to meet you,

Blaineley: the pleasure is all mine.

Carrie: Wow your nice.

Blaineley: Thanks.

Chris: why are you guys here.

Carrie: Oh Heather invited us.

Chris: Of course.

Carrie: It was nice meeting you.

Blaineley: likewise.

**(Chris and Blaineley leave but not before they push Devin off his wheelchair) **

Carrie: Hey I take that back.

Chris: ha ha that was fun.

Blaineley: I know right.

Chris: let's mess with more people.

Blaineley: Hey isn't that germ boy and dj.

Chris: Yeah let's push them into each other.

**(Chris and Blaineley run over and push them into each other) **

Blaineley: ha ha ah ha ah ha ah ha,

Chris: This is super fun.

**(Dave and Dj brush off each other) **

Dave: not funny man.

DJ: Yeah seriously not cool.

Lindsay: You guys are no fun. I'm going to join Beth and Sadie coming too Katie.

Katie: coming.

**(Lindsay and Katie leave them and we cut to Justin and Brady skiing) **

Lindsay: Wohooo go Justin.

Beth: Woohoo go Brady.

Katie: Wohooo go Justin.

Sadie: Wohoo go Justin.

Lindsay: Hey isn't that Chris.

Beth: Yeah.

Sadie: with that blaineley person of all people.

Katie: Yeah.

Chris: let me do this one.

Blaineley: I get that one.

**(Blaineley and Chris trip both Justin and Brady in the snow) **

Chris: Ha ha ha we get them good.

Justin: Hey not cool.

Brady: Who are you again.

Justin: Chris.

Beth: our principal.

Justin: Yep.

Brady: Oh I see.

**(Heather and Alejandro race and Heather wons) **

Heather: Oh yeah I won.

Alejandro: Good job Heather.

Heather: Oh yeah I won.

Alejandro: I see.

Heather: Let's go into the lodge and warm up.

Alejandro: sounds good.

**(Lindsay looks at Katie) **

Lindsay: Hey Katie want to build a snowman.

Katie: Yeah.

Beth: I want to join too.

Katie: How about you Sadie.

Sadie: Sounds fun.

**(Chris and Blaineley leave while Sadie Katie Lindsay and Katie make snowman) **

Carrie: Finally they are going.

Devin: agreed.

Courtney: Yeah he throw snowballs at me and scott.

Scott: not cool.

Courtney: Let's go inside.

Scott: right behind you.

Courtney: good.

**(Courtney and Scott and Alejandro and Heather go inside) **

Carrie: I agree.

Devin: Yeah I'm going inside.

**(Beth and Lindsay as well as Katie and Sadie go inside and Dave finally goes inside so does dj and justin and brady) **

Bridgette: brr it's cold outside.

Geoff: Yeah let's go inside.

**(They go inside) **

Bridgette: Oh it's so pretty ow.

Geoff: what is wrong.

Bridgette: I think my wet broke.

Courtney: Oh wow guess it's time to go home.

Heather: I'm fine with that Chris ruined it for us.

Justin: And Blaineley.

**(The group goes home and Geoff takes Bridgette to the hospital) **

**(End Of Chapter 4) **

**Author's Note: Total Drama is property of teletoon cartoon network and fresh tv. **


	5. The Baby Is Born Part 1

**(The Chapter begins with Geoff at the hospital waiting room nervous and excited to meet his child) **

Duncan: Hey man everything is going to be oh okay.

Geoff: Thanks man.

Harold: Yeah we are all here for you.

DJ: yeah

Ezekial: sure yo

Justin: yeah

Cody: Ugh stop with the whole gangster thing zeke.

Ezekiel: no yo.

Alejandro: You bet dude.

Trent: Yeah

Brody: Yo man what up.

Geoff: Brody.

Brody: Hey man i just moved here.

Owen: Yeah we are here.

Noah: remind me not to go streaking with you next time.

Jacque: Hey Hey loser.

Geoff: ugh what do you want ice nerd.

Jacque: oh nothing to man.

Dave: The hospital is not a dirty place i'm oh okay here.

Leonard: What kinda place is this?

Rodney: I don't know.

Scott: It's a hospital you two.

**(B looks around)**

Shawn: is this place where zombies will eat us.

Lightning: sha no.

Cameron: I remember being here when I was out of my bubble.

**(Beardo just makes ambulance noises)**

Ryan: cool

Gerry: i remember having my kids here.

Pete: same.

Tom: Wow the fashion here is bad.

Jay: we could get hurt here.

Mikey: yeah.

Don: Hey Geoff I'm here for you man.

Geoff: Thanks.

Chris: I'm too.

Josh: Same.

Chef: You're pretty cool.

**(Guys bust in through the door) **

Guy: Where is she?

Geoff: Where is who.

Boss: where is my daughter Selena.

Geoff: In jail.

Boss: Oh okay then guys unleash the gas.

Geoff: What gas.

Boss: You silly guys have been too busy chatting to notice your girls are gone.

Geoff: Huh what did you do.

**(Geoff wakes up screaming) **

Bridgette: shh your going to wake up the baby.

Geoff: You give birth.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Geoff: Where is everybody?

Beth: Right here.

Eva: We are here.

Everyone: Congrats you guys.

Bridgette: Thank you guys.

Geoff: Yeah thanks.

Everyone: You're welcome.

Bridgette: Honey could you get me food.

Geoff: sure thing.

Beth: We will come with you.

Brady: Yeah I'm hungry.

Everyone: Let's all get something to eat.

**(Everyone goes to the cafeteria) **

Owen: Yummmy food.

Trent: No this is for everyone.

Owen: But i'm hungry.

Heather: You ate the food we will cut your arm off.

Owen: Fine, I won't eat the food.

Duncan: Hey guys what's up.

Geoff: Let's get food for my girl.

Heather: I get it already.

Geoff: Thanks.

**(Geoff goes back to the room with the food) **

Geoff: Here is your food.

Bridgette: Thanks.

Geoff: What did you name the little guy.

Bridgette: Greg.

Geoff: Greg.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Geoff: I love the name.

Bridgette: You really do.

Geoff: Yeah of course.

Brody: Hey Hey hey.

Bridgette: Shhh the baby is sleeping.

Brody: sorry.

Geoff: Go ahead eat the food.

Bridgette: Oh right.

**(Bridgette shoves food in her face and gets messy) **

Geoff: Hey there slow down.

Bridgette; Sorry i'm just so hungry.

Geoff: I see me not being in the room with you don't help.

Bridgette: it's fine I listened to the doctor.

Geoff: Oh good.

Bridgette: Let's go home Geoff.

Geoff: Yeah.

Bridgette: Hey nurse can we go home.

Nurse: Sure miss Bridgette.

Geoff: You are just going to let us go.

Nurse: Yep.

Geoff: Good.

**(The nurse discharges Bridgette and Geoff) **

Courtney: Hurry up they will be home soon Trent.

Trent: Almost done.

Courtney: Everyone out.

Trent: They are coming.

**(Everyone leaves the room) **

Trent: Congrats.

Courtney: Congrats.

Bridgette: You guys.

Geoff: I'm so happy to be home with my little man.

Bridgette: Same now do us a favor and leave.

Trent: Sure thing.

Courtney: you get it.

**(Trent and Courtney leave) **

Bridgette: ah the baby is awake.

Geoff: Who's turn is it.

Bridgette: yours.

Geoff: Really it's my turn.

Bridgette: Yeah.

Geoff: Alright.

Bridgette: Thank you.

Geoff: Hey little buddy what's wrong.

Bridgette: Huh who is there.

Geoff: Oh your window is open.

**(A man puts a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and leaves out the door) **

Geoff: Oh okay the baby is.

**(Geoff notices a note on the ground) **

_**It reads I have your wife you will do as I ask break my daughter out of jail and she will be returned to you not harmed signed Simon. **_

Geoff: Bridgette oh no.

Brody: Hey man i hear a noise.

Geoff: Bridgette is gone.

Brody: What.

Geoff: You have been here the whole time.

Brody: Yeah i was looking for food.

Geoff: ha ha ha classic Brody.

Brody: Yeah man.

Geoff: Let's call the cop.

Brody: Yeah.

**(Geoff calls the cops) **

Macarthur: Hello.

Geoff: My girlfriend has gone missing.

Macarthur: huh that's strange this has been the 82 time someone has said this.

Geoff: Wait, the other guys' girls are missing too.

Sanders: Exactly.

Brody: Really let's go guys.

Trent: Nobody takes our girls.

Scott: You get that right.

Owen: My izzy.

Cody: Sierra.

Brady: Beth.

Alejandro: Heather.

Dave: Lindsay.

Tyler: Sky.

Zeke: Eve.

DJ: Sadie.

Justin: Katie.

Shawn: Jasmine.

**(The door opens and the men enters the room) **

Simon: So this is the guys who get my daughter in trouble.

Geoff: Yeah but she kidnapped my girl.

Simon: I told her to do it.

Geoff: Why.

Simon: Because she killed my daughter.

Geoff: What.

Noah: That is no way to get revenge.

All the guys: Agreed.

Geoff: Where are they.

Simon: Oh don't worry they are fine.

**(Simon shows him the phone and the girls are tied up and gagged) **

Geoff: You monster.

Simon: You are going to break my daughter out of jail.

Geoff: I have no choice.

Simon: Exactly.

Geoff: What's the plan.

Simon: you will distract the police and we will break her out.

Geoff: You get it dude.

Simon: Excellent.

Geoff: wait are the other guys doing.

Simon: They will be going down with you.

Geoff: What.

Simon: ha ha ha.

Duncan: You're a monster.

Simon: Go inside Geoff now.

Geoff: Sure.

**(Geoff goes inside) **

Simon: Hey you two girls let my daughter out now.

Sanders: Sure thing.

McArthur: You get nice man.

Simon: Ha ha ha ha see ya around sucker.

**(Simon leaves the jail with Selena) **

Selena: Thanks for helping me escape dad.

Simon: No problem sweetie.

Geoff: You idiots just let her go.

Sander: That's silly you did.

Geoff: What i did no such thing.

Mcarthur: Your underarrest you guys.

Trent: What do we do now.

Geoff: I have no idea.

**(We cut back to Selena and Simon) **

Selena: So what are we going to do with the girls.

Simon: easy keep them as our hostages.

Selena: I see you know there is back-up.

Simon: Excellent.

**(They cut to all the girls tied up and gagged) **

**(To be concluded) **

**Author's note: Total Drama is property fresh tv teletoon and cartoon network**


End file.
